Pokemon :The Legend Of Scyther (Final Saga teaser)
by Neo-Raziel
Summary: Just a teaser of what's to come!


Pokemon: The Legend Of Scyther - The Final Saga  
  
I think it kinda explains it's self don't you? ^^;; It's just a little teaser for the rest of it!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
As the ground parted before the mercenaries, Commander John Hearst swallowed hard. It was his first mission commanding a group of 10 men who were willing to kill to get money...he began to think that this was a very bad idea coming here. He held his gun closer to him..  
  
"Ok men, I want you to hit those Osiris hard and fast!" He said reloading his gun. It made an impressive click. Light started to come out of the parting in the ground, instead of the hundreds of men they were expecting to come out...one girl came out.  
  
"Is this a joke?" Blaine said scratching his head, he was with the others up on a ridge looking down. The girl had very long blonde hair in pony tails and was the same height as Simon. To say the least, she was quite tall and in some odd way, very beautiful. She had red eyes that could pierce anyone's gaze. Even though her face showed that she had been through hell and back...  
  
"I am the one known as Devastation..." She boomed. Her voice echoed around the surroundings.  
  
"I don't care what the hell you are!" Hearst shouted, "ATTACK!"  
  
"No! Don't!" Brock shouted. Before everyone knew it, bullets began to fire and the mercenaries poured out into the battlefield. None of the bullets were hitting her. Hearst put his hand and told them to stop and decided he was going to take matters into his own hands. He took out his dagger and jumped into the air towards her...she raised her hand.  
  
"What the hell?!" He shouted. Everything went in slow motion, he was in the air and was unable to move. Some of the other merc's tried shooting her...  
  
"No..." She simply said and stopped the bullets in mid-air. They dropped in unison and Hearst's face suddenly filled with dread as Devastation raised an eybrow...and a little smile.  
  
"Goodbye Mr. Hearst.."  
  
"Oh shi-"  
------------------------  
Scytherius way up above looked at what was going on and then down at Jones' body, he smiled. He knew what he'd done...instead of making a group of people as an army, he'd decided to put the whole army into one person. A little sadistic laugh uttered from him..Misty tried to comfort Ash who was unconscious. He was still strapped up on the wall..  
  
"Well my dear.." Scytherius said grinning, "..how do you like me now?"  
  
"I never did like you and I never will!" She yelled. Scytherius grinned, one of the things he liked about Misty was her attitude...it kinda turned him on some odd way. It also showed that he was going down the slippery slope of becoming a maniac. His armour gleamed as he turned to look back at Devastation.  
------------------------  
Simon had to stop, he was running out of breath. Scyther's power still burned inside him...yet he felt different. His attitude towards life had changed...he began to think that he did have reason to live now and that the only people he cared for..were Ash, Misty and Brock. He shook his head...he had to find them, so he could save them. He could feel something was wrong outside..and there was someone he really cared for..  
  
"It can't be.." He tightened his fists.  
------------------------  
Lt. Surge was shaking, not shaking because he was cold, not because he was scared..he was shaking because he was terrified. He'd never seen anything like this...Hearst's body was a bloody mess on the floor, it had been turned inside out. The other mercenaries tried to think of something to do against Devastation..  
  
"Blast it!" One of the men shouted.  
  
"We already tried that!" Another one of the men shouted.  
  
"Then I'm getting the hell outta here!"  
  
They all began to run and Devastation raised her hand. Fire leapt from the ground and started to rage towards the nine men, it was a huge torent of pain coming towards them. The flames engulfed them and Jenny looked away as the screams became unbearable. One of the men tried to get up a slope but ended with his legs getting in the flames.  
  
"STOOPPP!" Brock shouted. Devastation looked up at the young man's face and lowered her hand. All that were left were charred corpses. The man who had got his legs got in the flames fell with a crunch. His legs were charred and he fell unconscious. Devastation's eyes met with Brock's (does he have eyes? ^_^;) and she gritted her teeth. She raised her hand again..  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!" The wall burst down on the observatory as Simon came through with loads of energy. Power surged throughout the field they were in, Devastation shielded her eyes, "LEAVE HIM ALONE!"  
  
"Simon?!" Jenny said. Then something weird really happened...Simon grabbed Devastation's hands...  
  
"What are you doing?!" Simon said. Devastation pushed Simon away and sent a load of energy at him causing a huge explosion in the observatory. Scytherius and Misty, who were up looking through the windown in the laboratory jerked. The window smashed...  
  
"What's going on?!" Ash said suddenly waking up.  
  
"I'm not sure myself!" Misty shouted, another explosion ripped through the observatory, only this time it was more violent. Devastation had a little smile across her face and then she closed her hand and looked at it.  
  
"What..what am I doing?" Devastation said, a little tear left her eye, it turned a blue colour. Flames licked the observatory walls. She shook her head and closed her eyes, only this time, they turned back red. She scowled at Simon who had come out of the Observatory without a scratch on him, Devastation began producing energy and she was making alot of noise. Simon began to produce energy too...only he looked more impressive...  
  
"Who do we hit?!" Surge said looking from one person to the other. His Raichu was beginning to get confused.  
  
"Hit the woman!" Blaine shouted.  
  
"No! Don't!" Sabrina shouted as she opened her eyes, "That's someone who Simon cares for!"  
  
"What?!" Brock screamed. Scytherius had decided he wanted to become part of the fun so he flew through the window and he was right behind Sabrina, "Sabrina! Don't look now but-"  
  
She turned and got a face full of acid, she fell to the floor with a crunch and Brock suddenly got angry.  
  
"You BASTARD!!!" He screamed and lunged at Scytherius. With a flourish, Scytherius grabbed Brock by the neck. Brock was hanging around and was kicking and shouting abuse at him. Blaine's Magmar did a flamethrower attack on Scytherius and he shrugged it off. He also shrugged Brock as he threw him down right into the heat of the battle with Devastation and Simon.  
  
"Oh no!" Simon shouted and stopped producing energy. Devastation started to make everything go in slow-motion as Simon grabbed Brock and threw him back up to where Jenny and the others were. Scytherius decided to get in on the action and the two began firing shots at each other and electricity sparks fizzled past eachother with a tremondous shower of sparks. Explosions went off in the background. The two got up close to eachother with flying and the two began firing at eachother and Devastation watched in awe as the two fighted in mid-air. Both of them showed their hatred as they tried shooting energy at eachother. Finally, she decided to speed up the world and Scytherius and Simon landed with a thud near to eachother...  
  
"You're out of energy..." Scytherius said grinning.  
  
"So are you." Simon said smiling. Scytherius stopped grinning as Simon flipped back up onto his feet. He smiled and put up a fighting stance and beckoned Scytherius to fight him. Devastation shook her head, she was sure she knew this pokemon from somewhere. Brock was looking at Sabrina...she was dead alright. His hatred for Scytherius grew and clenched his fist. Haunter sobbed and looked at Scytherius evilly. Everyone seemed to have the same feelings for Scytherius at the moment...  
  
Chapter 2.  
  
Ash and Misty had gotten close to eachother in the little lab. Ash had finally been taken off the wall and blood was running down his face from where the wires were. Misty looked at what was going on and then back at Ash and dabbed his wounds with a towel.   
  
"Misty...are you ok from the brain chip an' all?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, it's you I'm worried about." Misty said smiling.  
  
"I'll be fine, we've gotta stop Scytherius-" He tried to get up and yowled.  
  
"Stay down Ash! You'll hurt yourself.." Misty said.  
  
"Misty.." Ash sighed, "..can I ask a question."  
  
"Sure.."  
  
"When we first met with my bike and all, did you really mean what you said?" Ash rubbed his head, "What with saying you were my friend because I broke your bike? Because..if it was..well.."  
  
"Well I..er.." She started saying whilst blushing.  
  
"I'm babbling..sorry." He finished and tried to change the conversation, "It's just   
that I-"  
  
He was stopped when Misty was giving a huge kiss, everything seemed along way from them. The fighting, the war, the hatred, everything...they parted.  
  
"-love you." Ash finished. He smiled...  
  
------------------------  
Scytherius lunged towards Simon as he threw a huge punch at him. Simon ducked and began punching at Scytherius' stomach.   
  
"You insolent wretch!" Scytherius shouted and whacked Simon into the ridge. Samurai shook and almost fell down. Brock grabbed him just before he fell...  
  
"I should let you drop!" Brock said.  
  
"Hey!" Professor Oak said, "It's not his fault! I think I've got a way of stopping Scytherius!"  
  
Scytherius began punching Simon, he coughed and blood came out of his mouth once he'd stopped.  
  
"We need to get Devastation on our side! She's being controlled by Scytherius and he's having a hard time of doing it!" Oak said. Simon fell with a thud on the floor and now he was being dragged towards Devastation, "C'mon! We need someone to do it!"  
  
"I'll go.." Blaine said whilst calling his Ninetales. It purred and followed him down as they slided down the ridge. Magmar followed..  
  
"Blaine! No! It's suicide!" Jenny shouted.  
  
"Ninetales! Magmar! Fire Blast at Scytherius!"  
  
They did so and Scytherius went carooming straight back into the Observatory. It almost totally collapsed...Ash and Misty had finally joined Brock and the others. Ash had got a bandage on his head.  
  
"So what has the baby been doin' with the prewdy lady then?" Surge teased. Jenny looked at Surge and hit him.  
  
"DO YOU THINK THIS IS THE BEST TIME TO TEASE PEOPLE?!?!" Jenny screamed. Surge smiled coyly and a sweatdrop formed on his head. Blaine looked at Simon who was in bad shape.  
  
"Talk to her boy!" Blaine shouted, "I'll keep ol' bug boy busy.."  
  
"Thanks.." Simon said getting up. Devastation was out of it, she was staring into thin air. Simon raised her chin and looked deep into her eyes, "...it is you."  
  
"I'm losing it Simon...I'm not meant to be here..just like you.." She said with tears reaming down her face, her eyes had gone back blue.  
  
"Don't talk like that Emma.."   
  
Blaine jumped out of his skin. What the hell was going on?!  
  
"..if he's brought you back to life, be thankful..cuz now you can kill him.." Simon said. Devastation began to look at her hands and was shaking...she didn't want to be part of it anymore. Her eyes began to go red again.  
  
"Emma, listen to me! He's the enemy, not us!" Simon was shouting. The mercenary who had got his legs charred to buggery, woke up...screaming.  
  
"OH MY GOD! THE PAIN!" He shouted. Simon looked at him and then looked at Surge. He sprung into action as he and his Raichu went down to the man. Tears were reaming down his face and he clutched his gun and almost broke in two. He looked quite young and Surge picked him up and managed to get up to where Jenny and the others were. A flamethrower by Ninetales exploded in the background. Jenny shook her head and managed to see him in her wheelchair. He had black hair that could be stroked nearly all day.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked sniffing, "Are you an angel? You're beautiful.."  
  
"I'm Officer Jenny..." She said, she tried not to blush or anything, it was not her job to blush..oh no! She was law enforcement officer! "...don't look down or anything..it may have a nasty effect on you."  
  
He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. He knew he shouldn't have said anything like that to an officer of the police..and he shouldn't say anything sissy either! He was a mercenary of the Delta team and he was never meant to show any emotion of any type...even though what he saw was very beautiful, he was never allowed to show it.  
  
"What's your name?" Jenny asked.  
  
"Mercenary Robert Tyler." He said smiling. Brock squealed when Sabrina had suddenly regenerated and was fine.  
  
"Whoa!" Brock said. He was thankful she was ok but a little freaked out.  



End file.
